<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hunted down (thrill of the hunt) by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886661">hunted down (thrill of the hunt)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sister Act (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Escape, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nuns, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deloris Van Cartier was hiding with Sister Mary Robert, who had gotten shot, but luckily the wound wasn't fatal but it still angered the woman that she had gotten shot instead of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deloris Van Cartier | Mary Clarence &amp; Sister Mary Robert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hunted down (thrill of the hunt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deloris Van Cartier grunted in anger as she didn't want anything to happen to Sister Mary Robert as they both were hiding from Deloris's violent ex-boyfriend, Vince LaRocca. The man was trying to kill Deloris because she had seen him murder someone but she had ran away from him because of fear and now that she was hiding in a church as a nun, she had to play the role of Sister Mary Clarence. "Deloris, what do we do?" Deloris looked down at the younger nun, who was forced into hiding with her. Deloris hated that she had forced the woman to hide with her. </p><p>"We stay low and we don't let Vince catch us." She tells the red-headed young woman as she hated that the woman had seen Vince, which meant that Vince won't let the woman escape without putting her in danger. "If he catches us, he will kill us." Deloris hated to be so blunt with the younger and more innocent woman but she knew that she had to tell her without her being afraid to run away from Vince. </p><p>"He won't stop looking for us?" Sister Mary Robert asked with a feeble voice and Deloris winced at the tone of voice. <em>Shit! That was too blunt but it's the truth. </em>She thought with a grimace. </p><p>"No, he won't. To him, it's the thrill of the hunt and I hate it so much. He won't stop until he finds me and I would hate for him to find you first." Deloris turned to Sister Mary Robert as she didn't want the nun to witness the man's cruelty but she knew that she will since the man wasn't trying to even hide his hatred of Deloris at the moment. Deloris hugged Sister Mary Robert close to her as she sighed, wanting to comfort the woman in the way she knew how to but then a bullet nearly dug itself into the woman's leg, causing Sister Mary Robert to nearly scream in fright. <em>Of course, he wouldn't take a break. </em>Deloris thought as she hissed to herself. She made sure that she kept Sister Mary Robert out of the cruel man's sight as she hugged Deloris in fright. </p><p>The gun went off again and this time, it cut into Sister Mary Robert's leg, causing her to whimper as she clutched onto Deloris's nun garb. "Ow." She whimpered and Deloris looked down at the woman's leg in horror. <em>Oh shit. </em>She thought. While she was glad that the bullet didn't get stuck in the woman's leg, Deloris knew that it was painful all the same. </p><p>"Can you walk?" She wanted to make sure that she could still walk and when Sister Mary Robert stood up, she nearly crumbled back onto the ground but Deloris caught her as she lifted the woman onto her back. </p><p>"I'm sorry." The young woman apologized to Deloris but the woman shook her head. </p><p>"No need to be. You did get hit by a bullet, but I'm just glad that you don't need surgery. Now, I'm going to run so we can escape from Vince." Deloris gave Sister Mary Robert one warning because she started running away from the man that had cursed very loudly. Deloris made sure to reassure Sister Mary Robert about what they're going to do once they are able to fully get away from Vince because she hated that she had dragged the nun into her mess but she was glad to have made a friend in the mist of chaos. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>